kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Undersea Mansion
The Undersea Mansion (originally from Rayman Legends) is Plankton's mobile base under the sea. It is the 40th stage of Legend of the Seven Lights, and Emily Garley's third stage. However, it was previously the 2nd act of Sabaody Park, the 14th stage. First visit (during Sabaody Park): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10950095/8/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights Second visit: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10950095/31/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights Layout After Sheldon Cooper's submarine docks in the underwater garage, Emily uses her new S.P.E.C.S. to hack into a camera, getting security footage of Pipo Monkeys around the base, and Sandy Sidney being held hostage. Story Importance *Team Emily rescues Jessie and Sandy, who were captured by Dirty Bubble more than 20 chapters ago. *It is revealed that Jessie is one of the Seven Lights, which was Plankton's reason for capturing him. **Based on information from Ragaj Gnik and Mr. Dark, Jessie is a "Bubble Dreamer", so he planned to trap Jessie at Sabaody Park. This explains Dirty Bubble's quote upon catching them, "He was RIGHT!" Pipo Monkeys 15 monkeys are required to complete the stage. *In the starting hall. Your character can climb some thin ledges along the right wall, then jump to net the monkey holding on the ceiling. *Giant gears room. While riding the vertical gear, wait until it rotates below the platform, to jump to a lower platform. The character can climb down a ladder, jump down to net the monkey floating in the water, and quickly Sky Fly back onto the ladder. (The rushing seawater will injure the character, so don't fall in.) *Lounge room. Two monkeys will be sitting on the couch. When they're approached, one of them will leap onto a chandelier. One character must shoot the monkey with the slingshot from below, distracting him. Another character can jump onto the nearby shelf and Sky Fly onto the chandelier, and catch the monkey. (Otherwise, the monkey will always punch them off the chandelier if no one shoots it.) *Same as above: the other monkey will begin hopping around the floor lasers. One character can stun him with slingshot, while another goes to catch him. *Jellyfish river: a monkey will be hanging from the ceiling above a jellyfish. He must be shot down with the slingshot, then a character can net him as they're jumping across. *Steampipe room: they must use the R.A.D.A.R. to search for three monkeys hiding in steampipes, which will regularly alternate. They are required to catch to open the door. *Anemone cavern. Two monkeys will be riding submarines and shooting you. The characters must lure them into the anemones, which will crush the subs in their tentacles. They can be caught in the Water Net afterwards. *Large room with giant searchlight. A metal path will lead up the wall of the room, requiring the M.A.G.N.E.B.O.O.T.S.. Emily must wait in the blind zone and use her S.P.E.C.S. to lift a trashcan lid, and shield the chosen friend from the searchlight. At the top of this path, the friend can catch a monkey. (NOTE: This metal path will be used in the boss fight later, but the monkey won't be there.) *Final chase scene: while swimming through the second underwater part, the characters must quickly catch a monkey in the Water Net. *Alternate route of chase scene: after the wall-running segment, there is a secret door they can run into. It will take them to another underwater area, where they can net two other Pipo Monkeys. Enemies *Pipo Monkeys *Searchlights *Security lasers *Torpedo Teds *Fodders *Chucks *Duplicatotrons *Jellyfish *Sleepytimes *Man Ray (boss) Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Crossover Locations Category:Vehicles Category:Villain Locations